Message in a Bottle
by Torrani
Summary: "Not having someone, is the worst curse imaginable..." But when the one you love leaves, you're alone, facing your demons. Love can't always save you, even if it wants to.
1. Missing someone

**Author's Note**: This story takes place at the end of the season 2, even if the circumstances are not the same. I am currently writting another fanfiction with the theme of alcoholism too. I don't know why, but I think that watching Regina and her glass of cider really inspired me. But I have another end in store for this story... I'm trying to improve my english, so sorry if it's clumsy. Reviews and advices a really welcome.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Henry left. This road trip with Neal had to take a month, and everybody thought it would be ok.  
But in reality, nothing was ok.

Emma missed her "Kid" so much, and Regina...well, Regina was lost.

The lack created by the departure of her son was destroying her humanity.

Before Henry left, things were getting better between her and the blonde, but since that day, the Mayor started to withdraw into herself. She began to spend her nights at the City Hall, between her work and a bottle of apple cider.

As the new Sheriff in town, David had noticed this change of behavior from the Mayor, and had arrested her drunk while driving, more than once.

At the beginning, Emma didn't really know what to do. She had promised Henry to take care of his mother, not matter what; but she couldn't handle her job, and the Mayor-sitting at the same time. That was why she left her Sheriff star: to keep her promise.

* * *

The young woman sighed.

"Regina, please, let me enter."

She was standing in front of the mansion's door, her forehead leaned against the white wood.

"Leave me alone!"

Thw voice behind the door wasn't really clear. She was drunk, again.

"Stop barking at me Regina. I'm here to help you."

The blonde's voice sounded desperate. It was the same scenario everyday: she was coming at 9:00 am. The Mayor started to drink. They had an argument about it. The brunette kicked her outside, and was drunk alone.  
Plus, like everyday, Emma was trying to come inside and make her stop emptying all the bottles hidden in the mansion.

"Do you really want me to call the Sheriff?"

She perceived some clumsy steps behind the door, and knew the Mayor was coming.

"You, are, the Sheriff."

"Nope. Not anymore."

The blonde heard the Mayor leaning against the door.

"Don't wanna see your idiot Dad." she grumbled.

"Open the door, then."

The latch turned in the door, and she took a step back, waiting to see Regina's face.

Two dark eyes appeared through the mid open door, staring at her.  
The blonde gently pushed the door, and took a step in.  
Regina was in nightie, a bathrobe on her shoulders, and a strong smell of alcohol emanating from her.

"Uh- You're stinky Madam Mayor!"

Emma was shaking her hand in front of her scrunched nose.  
The brunette was gazing at her, frowning as she was trying to see something.

"I never told you...or maybe...or not? I dunno...But...I like your jacket! It's really...reaaaally...really sexy!" she said, trying to walk towards the younger woman.

Emma just had the time to catch her up before she falls.

"Whoops- Thanks, I like your nightie too."

Regina had this stupid smile on her face, with her eyes closed.  
She was so different when she was drunk.  
But Emma didn't know which Regina she prefered. The always angry one was making sense, at least, she thought.

The blonde brought her upstairs with difficulty, to the bathroom, trying not to fall with her.

The shower had become a ritual. Emma was getting used to it: pushing the Mayor under the cold water, and letting her take a cold refreshing shower, so she could recover a bit.

The ex Sheriff poked Regina inside, and closed the door.

"Ok. Now, take your shower."

She perceived a grumble, and assumed that everything was fine.  
The water began to run.

"Don't forget, cold water. Or I'll need to take care of it by myself, and I'm sure you don't want me to."

The blonde sat down and leaned against the door, listening to every sound.

"You know Regina, you should stop calling me at night. It wakes everybody up at home, and, no need to precise you that David and Mary Margaret are not fans of yours." Emma chuckled, thinking about her parents' faces the first time Regina called, drunk, and yelling completely crazy things.

"Shut up." said the brunette.

Emma shrugged. What could she do? Even drunk, Regina Mills was the most stubborn woman in the world.

The door suddenly opened in Emma's back, and the young woman fell over, her face towards the ceiling.  
Some drops fell on her face.  
The blonde wiped it and looked up: Regina was bent over her, entirely wet.  
The young woman swiftly stood up, gazing at the Mayor with an astonished face.

"You took your shower all dressed?"

The brunette started to burst out laughing, making Emma sigh desperately.

"Ok...Regina...Change your clothes or you're gonna get cold."

The former Sheriff walked to the window of the bedroom, turning back on the Mayor.

"I'm not gonna watch, I promi-"

A wet bathrobe fell on her face. Regina's one.  
The blonde rolled her eyes.

"God Regina! Stop acting like a child and put some dry clo-"

This time, it was the nightie.

She waited five long minutes, looking at the window to make sure the brunette had the time to put some new clothes on.  
When she turned around, she found Regina laid on the bed in red lace underwear.  
Emma felt her cheeks turning as red as her jacket, or the Mayor's lace.

The brunette was laid on her stomach, dozing off, her eyes half-closed.  
The younger woman took a deep breath.

"God! Regina! Charming is here!" she shouted.

The Mayor suddenly woke up, and hurriedly slid under the duvet.  
Emma got the giggles, seeing the brunette hiding under the covers.  
Hearing the blonde's laugh, the older woman lifted her head above the duvet.

"You lied." she said with a childish voice.

The young woman wiped the tears formed in her eyes.

"Ok, now Regina, put some clothes on."

She went to the wardrobe, took a dress and a pair of black tights, that she flinged on the bed.  
The Mayor shyly stood up, and put her clothes on, incapable to close the zip of her dress.

"Miss Swan, I need your help."

_"Miss Swan..."_

Emma stood behind her, and slowly closed the zipper.

"I recognize our Mayor here." she grinned.


	2. The right decision

**Author's Note**:_ So this is the Chapter 2! Yoohoo! I confess, I wrote it by hand a long time ago, but I was too lazy to put it on my computer. I know my Chapters a really short, but, I'm really trying to improve that too (at the same time as my English). Thanks for the reviews! And advices are welcome._

* * *

The night was already there when the Mayor called her. She seemed to be sober, but even if it wasn't sure, the blonde decided to check if everything was ok.

The former Sheriff entered in the quiet mansion.

"Regina?"

"I'm in the dinning room" said a sharp voice.

Emma slowly took a step in the room, and found the Mayor, looking at the window, an empty glass of wine in the hand.

The younger woman sighed. She hoped too much. The Mayor wasn't the woman she knew anymore.

"Regina, give me your glass please."

The brunette turned around, looking daggers at her.

"Are you supposing I'm drunk again?"

Emma stopped. She was sober. She could tell by her voice. Somehow, it reassured her.

"Sorry...I thought...You know...It's been three weeks now."

A look traducing confusion appeared on the Mayor's face, mixed with something sad.

"I didn't even notice it has been this long..."

The silence took place between them during several minutes. Some things needed to be told, but Emma didn't want to hurt the other woman. She knew the brunette was lost, lost as she had been before.

"Henry will be back in ten days. You should try to become yourself until then..." said the Savior with a worried tone.

"I'm gonna need some help." admitted the Mayor.

The younger woman already knew it. Some obstacles can't be overcame without help, without people around you; and it was the case here.

Emma put a gentle hand on Regina's arm.

"I'll be there." she said softly.

Some tigglings ran through the blonde's hand when the Mayor put hers on Emma's cold fingers.

But she didn't move.

* * *

The first 48 hours had been the worst. Regina was always thirsty, and felt her throat constantly dry, but she was fighting against herself, trying to take back the controle of her body.

The blonde knew how hard it was. She could see how much the Mayor was pale, how much she was containing her shivers due to the lack, or how much she was sweating sometimes.

But she was there, always bringing some water, something to eat, or just filling the long uncomfortable void.

It was approximatively 02:00 am when the Mayor called that night, with a raspy voice, almost agonizing, in which Emma could feel pain.

The blonde immediatly took her Bug, and rushed to the mansion.

The door was unlocked when she arrived, and the residence quiet.

Emma found the brunette laid on the couch, completely sweating, her forehead very hot. Seing Regina suffering was one of the worst thing the former Sheriff has ever seen. She couldn't explain why, but it hurted her heart more that she had thought.

The young woman kneeled next to the couch, and grabbed one of the Mayor's hand.

"Hey...I'm here." she whispered softly.

"I'm gonna take care of you."

As she was murmuring these words, her hand squeezed Regina's one with tenderness.

* * *

The blonde has spent her night, dabbing the Mayor's face with a cold wet towel, watching over her sleep, until she fell asleep at her turn, totally exhausted.

The light heat of sunbeams slowly woke her up; the light was filtering through her eyelids.

She blinked her eyes, staring at the couch.

_Empty_.

"Regina?"

The woman was searching the brunette, scanning across the room.

A sound of glasses banging came from the kitchen.

"Regina!"

The former Sheriff hastened to the room, panicked, thinking about the brunette, maybe drunk again.

Emma stopped at the door, the fear marking the features of her face.

The Mayor was there, a bottle in the hand.

The brunette lifted her head towards the younger woman, with a warm smile.

"What...what is this?"

The Mayor followed Emma's look, and stared at the bottle looking surprised.

"Apple juice."

The blonde sighed of relief, and joined Regina near the worktop.

She was preparing the breakfast, filling the glasses, the pancakes already served in plates.

"You really thought I drunk again?" asked the brunette, keeping her eyes on the glasses.

She was ashamed, and couldn't meet Emma's gaze.

"No...I was just, worried about you." she said, putting her hand on the Mayor's one.

The tugglings went through her arm, to her chest. The blonde felt some butterflies in her stomach; she could barely breath. It was a strange sensation.

"Miss Swan, are you feeling well?" frowned Regina.

Something in her eyes indicated that she was worried, but it disapeared in a blink.

Emma nodded, and swiftly put her hand back in the pocket of her jean.

* * *

They took the breakfast quietly.  
There wasn't any tension, as it could have been a couple weeks ago, but none of them said a word.  
Sometimes the silence can be the sweetest melody...

The former Sheriff was forcing herself to stay focused on the cutting of her pancake. She knew she couldn't gaze at the other woman without seeming strange. So her eyes were staring at the bottom of her plate, with this continuous sentence on her mind: "And one more bite for Regina!". A childish behavior without any alcohol.

At the other side of the table, the Mayor was peering at the blonde. The younger woman seemed nervous, and it amused the brunette. She was feeling much better since this morning, and she kew thanks to whom. But something was preventing her from getting closer to the Saviour.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	3. Bring out the best

The little woman yawned, moving blindness towards the fridge, the thirst prickling her throat.

Her eyes narrowed when she heard some chuckles coming from the sofa.

"No!" giggled a voice she knew pretty well. "I can't believe you! This is just not your style at all!"

What Emma was doing at the phone in the middle of the night?

She never heard her daughter laughing like this before: with that much sincerity. Snow knew she had missed the biggest part of her princess' life, but now they were reunited, she wanted to enjoy every minute with her daughter.

In spite of that, she always had the words to get things worst between them. Snow didn't have the time to learn how to be a mother, and now she could, she was facing a young adult acting like a rebelious teenager.

The teacher knew she broke something when she asked Emma about getting back with Neal. The blonde didn't say anything that day, and left without a sign. When she came back, she acted as if they never had this dicussion.  
Things were complicated.

"Hey Emma. What are you doing up? It's almost 4:00."

She slowly swallowed her orange juice, waiting for an answer.

The younger woman raised her palm, making her understand to wait.

"Hum- I'm sorry, I need to hang up. Call me back if you need something ok? And otherwise, I'll see you tomorrow." she whispered in her phone.

Emma put her mobile back on the table, looking at Mary Margaret as she was going to be chided.

"So...who was this mysterious interlocutor?" grinned the teacher.

She felt like the Mary Margaret she was months ago, before she had her memories back; when she and Emma were some kind of best friends, sharing everything.

The young woman made a face, knowing her mother wouldn't like the answer.

"Hum...Regina?" she said, hesitating.

Snow closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
She knew the Mayor and her daughter were getting closer. She didn't approve it, but Emma was trying to help the other woman, and in a way, she was proud of her. Her daughter had this gift of bringing out the best in people, and particulary the Queen. She remembered how many times she tried to convince Regina to turn back on the right pathway, and how many times she failed.

"Mary Margaret?"

The woman opened her eyes, in front of Emma's worried face.

"Are you ok?"

Snow noded with a tender smile.

"I know you don't like her...and she doesn't like you either, but she's a nice person when you start to know her. And...she needs my help. She can't face that alo-"

"I know." cut the little woman.

She wrapped the blonde in her arms, searching for the little girl she had left 28 years ago.

"I'm so proud of you." she said, as a tear was forming in her eye.

A ringing broke this moment.

Emma picked up her phone, warmly smiling at her mother.

"Emma Swan... Oh, Regina? What's going on?"

Mary Margaret immediately noticed her daughter's concerned face. Emma never used to express her feelings, even with Henry. She was like the Mayor, keeping all inside her heart; but something had changed. Maybe Emma wasn't the only one to bring up the best in people.

"Ok, ok. Don't panic, it's nothing ok? I'm coming."

She hang up the phone, and stared at Snow.

"I'm sorry...she needs me."

Mary Margaret noded, as she was for the first time, approving her daughter's acts.

The blonde ran to the door, and suddenly stopped.

"Thank you...Mom." she said, before leaving.

* * *

"Ok! It's done!" said the blonde rubbing her hands.

The empty bottles were all lined up on the kitchen counter: nine bottles in total.

"To be sincere, it broke my heart a little bit when I emptied your apple cider in the sink. I really loved it!"

The brunette was staring at her feet, feeling ashamed.

"I'm sorry."

Emma turned towards her, with a surprised look.

"Hum- Regina, I was joking."

The Mayor lifted her head meeting Emma's gaze; her cheeks immediately turned red, hardly perceptible on her tanned skin.

"I mean, I'm sorry about all of this."

"Oh...don't worry. I can't remember where I hide my stuff either!" smiled the former Sheriff.

She knew what the Mayor was trying to say, but to avoid the subject was easier. The brunette's problem was serious: when she arrived after her call, Emma found her on her kneels, in the corner of the lounge, staring at the bottles as if a monster was hidden behind them.

"I'm sorry to make you waste your time." whispered the Mayor, staring at the ground.

The words were hard to find: she never apologized to anyone before, except Daniel. The only one for whom she made some efforts, the first one she lost.

"I'm not wasting my time when I'm with you!" said Emma with a shocked tone.

She didn't like to see the brunette in that state, but spending some time with her was certainly the best thing that happened to her since she met Henry.

Emma moved closer to the Mayor, and grabbed her hand, trying to meet Regina's look.

"Don't be sorry for being one of the most beautiful things that happened in my life." she muttered while she felt blushing.


	4. A beautiful Sunday

"Henry will be back in a week."

The former Sheriff yawned and stretched out. Her son was coming back. Their son, was coming back.

Regina would be sober, Henry happy, Mary Margaret and David always in love, and she would be there to watch all of it. The picture of an almost perfect happy ending.

The brunette was stood up in the middle of the lounge, gazing at the blonde, her arms locked on her chest.

"You could have at least, sleep in Henry's bedroom." she said, raising an eyebrow.

Emma massaged her neck with her hand, and smiled innocently to the Mayor. She didn't want to bother, but she wanted to stay with her; and it was something hard to explain.

"Uh- I like your sofa!"

The brunette rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

She knew the younger woman was lying: Regina had noticed that the left corner of her lips was slightly raising when the blonde didn't tell the truth.

"What?" asked Emma with a complaining tone.

"Next time, if you want to keep an eye on me, you can always sleep in my room."

Even before having ended her sentence, she knew she had made a mistake.  
She blushed, feeling the blonde's amused gaze on her.

"Why not?" said the former Sheriff, smirking at Regina.

The Mayor frowned; it was the first time she saw this kind of smile on the blonde's face. Not that she didn't like it: it was like discovering another side of her personnality.

But the simpers of the former Sheriff made her feel ill-at-ease.

The brunette moved closer to Emma, her face drawing near the blonde's one. She was scruticizing each features of the Savior's face, while Emma's eyes were locked on the dark ones.

Regina slowly raised her hand to the former Sheriff's face.

And flicked her forehead.

"Outch!"moaned Emma, rubbing her head. "It hurts!"

"Keep you dirty thoughts for you." said the Mayor raising her chin with a satisfied look.

The blonde grumbled, and followed the brunette to the dinning room.

The smell of Regina's pancakes woke her appetite, and made her forget the pat she received five minutes ago.

* * *

"Youh knohw, a shink a'm ghonna ghet ushed to thish!"

Regina scolwed.

"Miss Swan! Don't talk when your mouth is full!"

The blonde swallowed, obeying to the authoritive voice.

"I said: You know, I think I'm gonna get used to this. And I love when you're angry by the way."

The Mayor didn't answer, staring at her plate. She knew that meeting Emma's gaze would make her blush again, and she was tired of not being capable of managing her feelings when she was with her.

"What's wrong?" asked the blonde with a concerned face.

The brunette started to eat faster, trying to avoid the conversation.

But Emma stopped her, putting her hand on hers.

"Hey...What's the matter with you? You're going to choke by eating so fast."

Regina slightly lifted her face, and met the blonde's worried stare.

She felt as magnetized by these colorful eyes, and tilted her head towards the younger woman.

But something made her move back abruptly.

"I'm fine." she said coldly, as nothing had happened.

The former Sheriff was staring at her with bemusement.

"What was that?" she asked removing her hand.

She knew the brunette was confused: she could tell by the way she was fidgeting her fingers on the table.

"Nothing."

The reply was scathing.

Emma dabed her mouth with her napkin, and left the table frustrated.

"Wait!"

The blonde turned around with a determined look, the same she had when they were always fighting, a couple months ago.

She crossed her arms, waiting for something.

"I'm -"

"Don't say you're sorry again, or it's really going to piss me off." cut the young woman.

The Mayor felt her mouth dry; the words hanging from her lips, but incapable of leaving it.

She slowly stood up, staring at the table, as she was trying to find her words.

"I don't think I'm ready for this." she acknowledged.

Her husky voice sounded so sad that Emma's face immediately mellowed.

The blonde walked towards the Mayor, and stopped at a few centimeters from her.  
They were so closed to each other that she could felt the warmth of the brunette's body; this proximity made her heart beat even more fast, letting her lungs suffocating.

She desperately wanted to taste her lips, right now. But Regina had said it: she wasn't ready.

Emma slowly wrapped her arms around the Mayor's shoulders, letting the brunette put her head on hers.

"Ok." she muttered before kissing the dark hair.

* * *

"Are you working?" she asked, entering in the office, two glasses of apple juice in the hands.

"Uh uh" replied the brunette, her head in her papers.

The blonde walked towards the desk, trying to make as little noise as possible.

She couldn't understand how Regina could work on a sunday afternoon, even if she knew for a long time that the Mayor was a kind of workaholic. When she was working, she forgot her other problems, a distraction in front of her fears.

The former Sheriff put one of the glasses on the desk, taking a look over the brunette's shoulder by curioisity.

Regina suddenly turned her head, feeling the blonde's stare in her back.

Emma stayed stunned.

The brunette was wearing black glasses, which had slightly slid down of her nose, unveiling her beautiful dark eyes.

The Mayor blinked, puzzled by the blonde's dumbness.  
Seeing no reaction, she shrugged and went back to her work, under Emma's fascinated look.

"Thanks for the drink." she said, without raising her head from her documents.

The former Sheriff moved around the wood desk and sat on it, her eyes locked on the Mayor's face.

"Hey! Don't s- "

"Since when do you wear glasses?"

The Mayor raised her hand to take off her glasses, and talk to the blonde, but the younger woman stopped her move:

"No. Please, keep it."

The Mayor rolled her eyes.

"I've always had glasses."

"I never saw them." replied the blonde, gazing at her.

"Because I only need it when my eyes are tired, and that I need to read something."

"Ok, then, I shouldn't let you sleep, and I should buy you a lot of books instead. What kind of stories would you like to read?"

The Mayor chuckled, hiding her face behind her hands, like a shy little girl.

"Miss Swan, instead of talking nonsense, move your butt from my papers." she said, pushing Emma's thigh with her finger.

The blonde stood up, and kissed the brunette's forehead, making her blush.

While she was passing the door, she heard Regina say:

"Love novels...I really like love novels."

* * *

When the former Sheriff arrived in the mansion, she founded the brunette at the table, crossed arms, apparently irritated.

"You could have told me if you wanted to have dinner with your mother. I wouldn't have wait for two hours."

The blonde opened her jacket, and took out a book that she put on the table, near Regina's hand.  
She grinned at the surprise look of the Mayor, sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry for being late. I was trying to find that book for you."

Regina ran her hand on the leather cover letting her fingers slide on the golden letters of the title.

_Jane Eyre_

"I know, maybe it's not the best book ever, tough, it reminds me our story at some points. But if you don't li- "

"Thank you."

The warm smile the brunette gave her, made her heart jump inside her chest.  
In reality, she didn't really care about seeing Regina with glasses or not. All she wanted, was to make her smile, and she did.  
She felt like the Mayor's smile, was the best gift she ever had.


	5. For honor

The sun was already lighting the streets of Storybrooke when the alarm clock rang.  
The Mayor's hand groped to cut this shrill sound, while her eyes were blinking of the sunlight.

A growl made her flinch.

The blonde was in the bed, an arm around Regina's waist.

The brunette sighed, and started to slihtly shake the younger woman.

"Miss Swan!" she said, removing the blonde's arm.

"Miss Swan!" she repeated louder; but the only answer she had was another growl.

The Mayor took her pillow, and threw it at the sleepy face.

"Wake up!"

"Woh woh woh..." mumbled Emma "What are you doing?"

"What are YOU doing? In my bed!"

The former Sheriff smirked, half asleep.

"You had this idea..."

The brunette took back her pillow, and hurled it again at Emma's face.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" moaned the young woman, crossing her arms in front of her face. "Guess I fell asleep while I was keeping an eye on you."

The Mayor rolled her eyes: what a junk bond guardian...

"It's time to get dressed." she said, turning her back to Emma.

She slowly stood up, ready to take off her nightie, when she suddenly turned towards the bed.

"What?" asked the blonde gazing at her.

The brunette indicated the bedroom's door with an insistent look.

"Seriously?"

Regina scowled at the younger woman who was still laid on her bed.

"Hanw! Come on Regina! I really don't care! I already saw you in underwear!" moaned the former Sheriff.

Emma walked to the door, dragging a feet with a pout on her face, like a child whom just had been punished.

"Yes, but I do care." said the Mayor with a grin, closing the door.

* * *

"It's already 08:40. I'm late!"

Her tone was riley; she was quickly walking, her heels clicking on the pavements, followed by the blonde.

"If you had let me change my clothes at the same time than you, and not after you, you wouldn't be late." said Emma with an innocent smile.

The brunette accelerated the pace, trying to ignore the blonde's remarks.

"Be grateful I gave you some clothes." she said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Don't act as if it was the first time." replied the former Sheriff with a satisfied look.

"That doesn't count. Henry kind of stole it!" frowned the brunette.

Emma sighed with a grin.

"This kid is so generous, you know. A little bit like his Mom."

As they arrived in front of Granny's, the Mayor gave a slap onto Emma's shoulder.

"I think I'm gonna stop being generous with you."

The blonde chuckled, opening the door of the diner.  
She followed the brunette inside, and stopped next to her, noticing the crowd around the counter. Usually, people were sat at the tables, which were a lot more confortable than the stools. She forced her way through the herd, pulling the brunette's hand.

"Hey! What's going on here?" she said, searching for Ruby.

The young girl was leaned against the wall near the kitchen, crossed arms. When she saw Emma, she waved hello, indicating her to come.

"Hi Em'! Oh...Good morning Madam Mayor."

The waitress was feeling really intimidated by the Mayor, she was afraid of her. After all, she was the Queen, not any Queen, the Evil Queen.

The brunette looked at the girl with an haughty air, that the former Sheriff noticed. She elbowed the Mayor with a stare full of criticism, that earned her a frown.

"Good morning." sharply said the brunette, looking daggers at the blonde.

Regina didn't really liked that: make some friends. Even less when it was Snow's friends. The former Sheriff could be really convincing, she hated to lose face to her, but she had to admit it, sometimes, she just couldn't resist.

"So, what's going on?" asked the blonde to Ruby.

The waitress pointed a little man at the counter.

Emma sighed.

_Leroy._

"How this guy can be already drunk?"

"I don't know." shrugged the girl "But he's frightening everybody since he arrived."

The former Sheriff rolled her eyes. Leroy was a nice guy when he was sober, but he wasn't like the Mayor. After a couple drinks, people could guess why he was called Grumpy, and he could be worst than just a grumpy guy.

The blonde walked towards the counter, followed by the Mayor.

"Hey! Leroy!" she said with a friendly tone "What's up dude?"

The man turned his head towards Emma with a smile, which disappeared immediately.

"Oh...Your Majesty..." he said with a machiavellian smile. "What an honor..."

He stood up, leaving his stool, and curtsied under the loathed look of the Mayor.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked, helding out some apple cider to the brunette.

The woman cringed, with an expression of disgust.

"No. Thanks." she said coldly.

Leroy insisted, waving the glass under her nose, bringing it closer to her lips.

The smell of the alcohol invaded her nostrils, awaking the interest she had for this drink she tried to avoid.

Emma stopped him with a firm hand on his arm, and piercing eyes.  
The younger woman was furious: she could feel every drop of her blood flowing in her veins, and this ball in the throat just asking for her rage to burst.

"The lady told you no." she said with an authoritative tone.

The Mayor closed her eyes with relief: she wasn't sure she could resist much longer. Things were getting better, but she knew she needed some time to get through this; and this provocation could have made her sink again.

The dwarf started to laugh:

"Or what? You're not the Sheriff anymore Swan!"

The blonde's eyes narrowed defiantly: she couldn't do more than preventing him. He was right, she wasn't the Sheriff of this town anymore.

"Nothing could retain me to kick your ass out of here."

He man sniggered, and looked at the brunette.

"I know she's like me, maybe not them. You won't be able to protect her all the time."

His tone sounded like a threat.

"Don't even think about it." hissed the young woman.

Leroy stared at the former Sheriff with disdain.

"Look at you! You became her guard dog! Just like Graham...this is pitiful."

He spat at the blonde's feet, and sat back at the counter.

Regina was containing herself. How dared he talk to Emma like that? She was stirring her fingers, ready to use magic if necessary, gritting her teeth by anger.

The blonde suddenly turned towards her, and grabbed her hand, walking to the door.

"Ok. Let's go. I'll take you a coffee later." she said, wrapping the Mayor's waist with her arm.

The dwarf sniggered again.

"You're right, Swan. It's easier to flee. Don't forget to take your royal bitch with you."

Emma stopped dead.

"Hum- I'm coming back. Just wait for me outside ok?" she whispered in the brunette's ear.

The blonde quickly walked to the counter without letting Regina say a word.  
She grabbed Leroy's shoulder, and punched him in the face.

"That was for the "bitch" my friend!" she said, shaking her hand of pain.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	6. A smile as a reward

"Outch!"

"Stop gesticulating!"

The two women were in the kitchen, the first aid kit opened next to Emma, sat on the island.  
The blonde's lips were slightly swelled, her bottom lip and her temple split; her arms were covered of bruises, and the pain in her hand paralyzed it. She was feeling like an old weak woman, incapable of closing her fist, and that was a terrible feeling.  
The Mayor delicately daged her temple with a disinfectant.

"It hurts! Stop that!" moaned the blonde.

The brunette put a firm hand on her shoulder, scowling as she used to do with Henry when she was scolding him.

"Take your responsabilities, and stop moving." she said with an authoritative voice.

"What?"

The Mayor sighed, a desperate air on her face.

"You decided to fight like an eight-year-old kid would have done."

Emma moved her head back, staring at the brunette who was stood next to her, wide-eyed.

"He insulted you!"

Regina took the bandages out of the kit as if she didn't hear, her thin fingers unwinding it.

"I don't care." she told the blonde, without looking at her.

Of course she was lying. She did care, but she used to keep inside her, all the feelings that could be turned against her, whether it was love, or hatred. Of what she had been taught, nothing had to be reflected.

"I do."

Emma's voice was so sincere, it pinched Regina's heart.  
She knew what the blonde fought for, she was ready to do the same; but Emma got hurted, and in a way, by her fault. And she couldn't stand that.

"Well, you shouldn't." she said, moving closer to the younger woman.

She was searching for some cotton in the case, when a hand grabbed the sleeve of her shirt.  
The blonde was staring at her with sad puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry to have been a desapointment." she muttered.

The brunette closed her eyes and sighed. She couldn't resist to this look, even more when it wasn't really her fault. It was like punishing an innocent child...even worst.

"You weren't." she said with a warm smile, that reassured Emma.

Regina grabbed her hurted hand, and started to clean the wounds on her phalanxes cautiously.

"Oh shit! It really hurts!" groaned Emma, making a face.

The brunette chuckled; an heartfelt laugh, hiding the affection she had for her morning's patient.

Of course, Emma was strong, she was the Savior; but her childish side made of her some kind of fragile woman. Sometimes, her reactions were adorable, and that was what made the brunette smile.

The former Sheriff grinned, hearing the lovely laugh of the Mayor.

"Who could have think he would be able to fight with me? He was so...drunk!"

"He's a dwarf, my dear."

"Oh yeah...I always forget about that..."

She was watching the brunette taking care of her hand, her tanned hands softly touching her skin. There was something soothing in her movements.  
For once, the roles were reversed, and it wasn't unpleasant.

Regina sharply tightened the bandage what made the younger woman let out a little cry.

"Rha! Isn't there any magic which could heal my hand?"

The brunette shook her head, concealing her smile behind the hair falling in front of her face downwards.  
She delicately arranged Emma's bandage, and brought her hand to her lips, depositing a soft kiss on the thin fingers.

The blonde stayed stunned, her mind completely empty, submerged by the feelings which stole her words.

"What...what was that?" she sputtered. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, only able to imagine the pink color they took.

"Magic kiss." murmured the Mayor.

Emma was watching Regina running her fingers on her hurted hand, creating some shudders all along her arm to her neck. Every touch multiplied tenfold her senses, subsiding the pain.

"I'm not sure it worked...Maybe, you should try again..."

The brunette chuckled, covering her mouth with her free hand; looking more like an angel than an evil Queen. There was a kind of innoncence in her laugh, something ingenuous.

She grabbed the former Sheriff's hand, when Emma suddenly pulled the brunette to her.

They were face to face, at a few millimeters from each other; their eyes connected.

Emma slowly leaned to the Mayor's ear.

"I think you're ready." she whispered.

The blonde gently kissed her pulse point, then her jaw, and slowly moved back to meet these dark eyes which fascinated her; her restrained breath caressing the other face like warm breezes.  
Regina was looking at her hands, her cheeks lightly tinged of pink, desperately trying to hide everything that could betray how she was feeling.  
She looked up and met the shiny green eyes. A shy grin appeared on her face, as Emma's hand removed a flyaway hair from the front of her eyes. The Savior's thumb softly stroke her cheek, making her heart race.

_A ringing broke their precious moment._

"Let it ring." said Emma with a smile.

Regina put a finger on the blonde's lips, and picked up the phone, putting back the cold mask she used to wear as the Mayor of the town.

"Mayor Mills?...Yes...Yes, I know..."

The former Sheriff rolled her eyes, and moved closer to her. Did she just ask her to stay quiet? It was too tempting to put an end to the troublesome call.

"She was sick this morning, she needs a day off!" loudly said the blonde.

The brunette covered the phone and frowned.

"Miss Swan!"

Emma shrugged with a childish smile: she couldn't help it. And in a way, she knew she was right, Regina needed a day off.

"I'm sorry. Oh?...So...Ok...Yes, I'll be back tomorrow. Alright. Let's postpone the meeting tomorrow at hum...10:30? Great. Thanks. Goodbye."

The Mayor hanged up the phone and sighed of relief.

"Who was it?" asked the young woman, carefully standing up on her own two feet.

"A municipal concillor."

The brunette was slighlty upset: she didn't like to miss appointments; she was used to work everyday, no matter what, a kind of workaholic Archie told her. According to him, she had all the symptoms, but not being as dangerous as her addiction to magic, they never really talked about it, and maybe she needed this to forget all her other problems.

"Are you angry at me?"

Emma had this worried look that only appeared when the concern was Regina Mills.

"No."

The former Sheriff leaned against the counter, tilting her head to catch the Mayor's look.

"So why does it seem like you are?"

The brunette closed the kit and stared at the blonde.

"It's just that...I was late, but I could have been to this meeting, even with fifteen minutes late, it would have been alright."

Emma raised her eyes, as she was thinking about something that asked her a lot of concentration.

"Only fifteen minutes?...No...I don't think so..."

Regina frowned with confusion. She had no idea of what the blonde was talking about.

The younger woman grabbed the Mayor's wrist, and pulled the brunette against her, their faces so close again.

"I think you would have been even more late because of me."

The blonde pressed her forehead against the Mayor's one, and wrapped her arms around Regina's neck, making the brunette smile.

"How?"

"Like this." smirked Emma, before pressing her lips on the red ones.


	7. The Lucky One

**Author's Note:** _First of all, thank you for reading my fiction, thanks for the reviews, the followings, the fav'. I'm really grateful to all of you. I hope the story is still interesting, and that you'll like the rest. Hm...I know that the following scenes could seem useless and just namby-pamby, but I promise you that each scene has its importance. You'll see at the end..._

* * *

"Uh- It's still hurt."

"Oh, sorry."

The Mayor softly put her hand on the blonde's stomach, as if it could make the bruises disappear.

"It's fine, don't worry." said the former Sheriff.

The two women were laid on the couch, enjoying this day which was granted them, as two explorers discovering for the first time this feeling of suspended time. Nothing had any importance, they had all the day to feel the other, to just realize they had made an important step forwards in this relationship which was so complicated.

Regina had her head on Emma's shoulder, smelling the sweet perfume of the Savior, this feeling of security wrapping her as she was snuggling into the blonde's arms. Her breath was blowing in Emma's neck like a fresh breeze, her hair exhaling a scent of vanilla.

The Mayor started to chuckle, running her fingers on the younger woman's midsection.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Emma, depositing a kiss on the dark hair.

All of this was new: being able to touch her, to smell her perfume, to wrap her in her arms. She didn't have to hide the joy it brought her just to feel so close to Regina anymore. Her tender gestures were full of affection, multiplied by the need to feel that she wasn't dreaming; that everything was real.

"I never thought you were a cuddly person." smiled the Mayor.

"I am not."

Regina raised her head, staring at the blonde with this touch of surprise in her eyes.

"It's...well...you know...I mean...it's you."

The brunette blushed at her words. Emma could be so sweet sometimes, far from the image of the Savior, or the woman who had a fight with Leroy in the morning.

"That's adorable." she muttered, burying her face in the hallow of Emma's neck.

The blonde pressed the Mayor a little more tightly against her. She wished she could stay this way forever; even with the bruises, even with the wounds and the pain. All what mattered was the woman slowly breathing in her arms.

"I'm lucky."murmured the brunette.

She grabbed Emma's hand, interlacing their fingers.

"You saved me..."

Her husky voice, mixed with a kind of sadness, pinched the blonde's heart.  
Emma desperately wanted to take care of her, to make her happy, to erase all the painful moments that made her cry. She didn't want to be the savior of Storybrooke, but she would have given her life to be hers.

"I am the lucky one." she said, kissing the brunette's forehead. "Because now, I have you, Henry, and my parents, even if you hate them. That's all I always needed."

The younger woman tilted her head, expecting a reaction about her parents, but Regina didn't say anything.

She was sleeping.

Emma put her head against the Mayor's and closed her eyes.

She smiled when she heard her name whispered by the sleeping beauty.

* * *

"Regina?"

When she heard the former Sheriff, the brunette hastily closed all her files, and raised her head with a false interrogative look.

"Regina! Don't tell me you're working!" moaned the blonde.

The Mayor was playing with her pen, as there was nothing amiss.

She shook her head, wrickling her nose.

"No..."

The younger woman sighed. She couldn't get angry: she didn't want to, and the brunette was terribly cute. Emma was feeling weak in front of this formidable weapon that was her face.

"Ok...Let's make a deal. No work, and tonight, dinner outside. Just the two of us."

Regina chuckled.

"Are you going to privatize Granny's?"

"No work, and you'll see." grinned Emma.

Regina smirked at the idea of spending a night with the young woman, sharing a candle light dinner, having the blonde for her only.

"Alright Miss Swan. Deal."

Emma cocked an eyebrow hearing her name.

"Miss Swan? So we're still there Madam Mayor?"

The brunette scowled with confusion, nervously fiddling with her pen.

"Oh...I'm sorry, it's a habit."

"I know, I was teasing you."

Emma slowly bent over the desk, a gave a peck to the soft red lips of the Mayor. When she moved back, she noticed that Regina was bitting her lips, as if something was on her mind.

"Is there any problem?"

The brunette hesitated during several seconds.

"I..I didn't take my car for a while, because, you know...And I'm not certain to know how to drive anymore."

Her embarrassment made Emma smiled:

"Ok, so, do you want me to pick you up?"

The Mayor nodded, a light red flush appearing on her cheeks. She didn't like to ask for any kind of help, but a voice inside, was telling her that with Emma, things were different.

"Be ready at 19:30 then!" said the blonde, leaving the room.

* * *

The former Sheriff scanned the diner before entering.  
She didn't want to see Leroy's face again, even if this fight had permitted her to win the kiss she wished so much.  
He had said things she couldn't forget, and even less forgive.  
Bitch? Seriously?  
The blonde couldn't overcome that. Royal, yes, Bitch, no way.

The young woman sat at the counter, waving her hand to the waitress.

"Hey Rub'!"

The young girl made a face, seeing the blonde's wounds.

"It must hurts!"

Emma touched her lips with her fingers. She could feel the damages under her index, but the pain was almost gone.

"It's a little prickly, but I feel a lot better."

She grinned thinking about Regina and her magic kiss. Finally, it had worked in a sense.

"By the way, thanks for this morning: to have pushed Leroy outside. He's not a good distraction for clients, you know. So, if you need something just te-"

Emma suddenly bent over the counter, covering her mouth like a child confessing a secret.

"Actually, I have something to ask you."

The girl nodded, puzzled by her request.

"Well...I wanted to know, if I could organize a kind of private dinner here, like...tonight? If you don't mind."

Ruby moved back.

"Oh! You mean you have a date! And who's the lucky one?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

A dumb smile took shape on Emma's face.

"Regina."

Her look seemed lost, as everytime she was thinking about her; it was like suspending the time.

"What?"

Red was rooted to the spot, staring at the blonde with a frightened look.

"Emma, she's -"

"Not evil anymore. You know what? Forget it."

The blonde stood up, but her arm got grabbed.

"It's fine, I'll do it." said Ruby with a forced smile. "The whole romantic thing, right?"

"Uh...not too schmaltzy ok?"

The girl laughed at the blonde's face.

"Emma, you're dating the Queen!"

* * *

When Emma arrived at the appartment, she felt as returning from a long trip; rediscovering her own belongings. Nothing had changed here; Snow didn't touch anything.

"Emma?"

"Oh! Dav- Dad?" she shyly smiled at him "I'm sorry, it's still kind of weird."

The man moved closer, and hugged his daughter.

"Hm- I can't breath."

He slowly released her, as if he was afraid of breaking her. He had this radiant smile, the same one he had when he recognized Snow White after the curse was broken.  
The young woman massaged her neck.

"I didn't see you for a week." he said.

Emma stared at him, cocking an eyebrow, not sure of how to feel about this sudden affection.

"You didn't see me for twenty eight years."

The prince's smile turned into a saddened face; he felt guilty about his daughter's childhood, far from her family, dragged from foster home to foster home; feeling abandoned by them, the ones whom considered family as the most important thing on earth.

"That's not fair." he muttered.

Emma noticed his malaise.

"Sorry."

The subject was still sensitive. She never really understood why they sent her here, alone. If she had been cursed nobody would had been hurted, because nobody could remember, and sometimes, she wished she could forget.

She decided to move on, judging the subject too painful for both of them.

"I think I'm gonna need your help."

David's face lighted up. He never knew how to be a father, and everytime he could do something for, or with Emma, he felt as if he was becoming the father he should had been during all these years.

"I'm gonna need some advices..."

The Sheriff smiled, happy to be helpful.

"I'm looking for something to wear on special occasions."

He stared at her with bemusement.

"Emma, you know I'm a man, right?"

The blonde laughed, noticing his perplexed face.

"Of course I do!" she rolled her eyes "If you weren't, I don't know how I' be there..."  
She suddenly stopped, her stare blank into space.  
"And I don't even wanna think about it."

David gently tapped her head, as he used to do with Mary Margaret.  
The woman sighed, feeling tiny, and escaped to walk towards her closet, opening it wide.

"So?"

"Hum...White tank, black tank, green top, black turtleneck shirt, white tank, grey tank, blue top, Regina's shirt, red top..and jeans. Pretty much nothing. Oh! And another Regina's shirt."

The blonde turned towards her father sat on the bed.

"I'd never thought I'd say that one day, but, I have nothing to wear."

She ran her hand in her hair, slightly annoyed. She wanted to make some efforts for once, and it wasn't an easy game.

David cleared his throat.

"What kind of special occasion is it?"

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Ohhh..." said David as if she had discovered the biggest treasure ever. "It's a date!"

The young woman crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Wow...what insight!"

She knew she was acting like a teenager in the middle of her crisis, but she wasn't sure she wanted some over-protective parents after her twenty eight years of liberty, drowned with loneliness.

"Who's the lucky one?"

Emma growled.

"Why everybody is asking me this stupid question? I am the lucky one!"

David was staring at her, puzzled by her behavior.  
She really looked like her mother: the childish behavior sometimes, and above all, this strong personality. He felt as if he was facing the Snow White he met many years ago; stubborn, determinate, and a little bit moaner.

"You should take a look at the wooden trunk. I think Snow bought you a dress a couple months ago."

"What?"

David shrugged.

"Uh- You know, she has allowed herself to be transported by the whole 'Neal' thing... "

"This woman is gonna kill me." mumbled Emma, her face in her hands. Her mother really had some bad habits to take care of.  
She walked to the trunk and opened it, to find a fuchsia dress.

"This is so...girly." she said, making a face.

Charming was gazing at her, his chin between his index and his thumb.

"Yeah, but I definitively think that it's going to suit you perfectly Honey."

* * *

"This is so uncomfortable!" moaned the young woman squirming.

She felt reduce at fifty percent of her capacities: she couldn't move her shoulders as she used to; her breast felt compressed; and she had to make some tiny steps to walk. She definitively prefered her tanks and her jeans.

Emma stopped in front of the mirror. A girly dress, accompanied by hand bandages.

"This is awful!"

The Sheriff laughed, shaking his head.

"It's so...not me!"

David stood behind her, his hands on the blonde's shoulders in a protective way, looking at their reflection.

"It's still you, no matter what you're wearing. The most important thing is that you're doing your best. And, well, you're amazing. Your Mom chose well."

He felt so proud of his girl, a courageous young woman who fought for the ones she loved. To have missed her childhood was certainly for him the most painful thing he had ever done, but the past couldn't be changed.

Emma sighed: "If you say so..."

All of this for one person. What wouldn't she do for her? She was seriously questioning herself. Nevermind, it was worth it.

While she was looking for her car keys, some hesitating steps moved behind her.

"Hum...Emma?"

The blonde turned towards her father with an intrigued stare.

"Yeah, is there any problem?"

The Sheriff seemed uncomfortable, as if he was hiding something hard to confess.

"Well...Your Mom and I, learnt about the fight you had with Leroy this morning. I know, you tried to do your best, and that sometimes, he's just terrible; but Snow...she's really mad at you..."

Her eyes widened, as she could scarcely believe what she was hearing.

"Oh! Perfect!" she growled, raising her arms.

Her mother was mad at her because she did the right thing. It was too much.  
She looked at David as if he was responsible of the situation.

"You'll tell her that I'm not gonna change for her! And that- Rha God! Sometimes she really piss me off!"

The embarrassed face of David slowly calmed her down. The man was scratching his nape, not daring taking side.

"You know, she's like both of us. She's doing her best."

"Yeah, but she does it the wrong way." sighed the woman. "I'm not a princess, I'm not from your land, from your world. I grew up in Boston. I'm used to say out loud what I think, to fight if it's needed. Not to stand there and say pretty things that will please people."

"One day, you'll be their queen. You have to learn how to become one. You'll have to -"

"No way."

He brought his hand to his forehead, desperately. She was too stubborn.

"I could ask Regina to teach me." she said, a smirk on her face.

"Emma, don't play that game with me."

"She's been Queen much longer than you two reunited."

"She was the Evil Queen!"

"Yes, you said it. She 'was'. She's not anymore."

She plunged her hand in her jacket, taking out the keys.  
Already 19:20, she was just in time.

"Sorry, need to go!"

"Wait! Who's your date?"

"Somebody you don't know anymore!" she said, closing the door.

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
